Say 'Hi' To The Greeks!
by MaximumRideRocksMyPJs
Summary: This is just my imagination running wild with the ending of Son of Neptune. Percy and the Romans crowd around the Argo II. Some Percabeth fluff for all you Percabeth fans!


Percy grinned, pulling Hazel and Frank out to the Senate House. His heart beat fast at the thought of finally seeing _his_ Annabeth once again. After months of not seeing her, Percy feels extremely nervous. He wonders if Annabeth has missed him as much as he does her, or if she's just as nervous as him.

His grip unconsciously tightened around Hazel and Frank's shoulders.

"Annabeth!" Percy heard Tyson call from ahead. His grin widened further.

"Percy," Hazel said from his right. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Percy shrugged. "Of course."

Frank grinned at him. "Well, hurry up, will you?" he teased. "I want to meet some Greeks!" They all laughed.

Percy looked up and gazed in awe as they came to the forum. The _Argo II_ was absolutely amazing, even as Percy only saw one side of it. The bronze shields glistened under the glaring sun, making the Greek ship look even more spectacular. Sails billowed in the slight breeze passing through Camp Jupiter and the metal dragon's head stood out in front of the ship.

He noticed that there were five figures standing by the railings of the ship. Two of them looked like girls and the rest were boys. Percy's heart beat harder in his chest, his nerves taking over. A blonde-haired boy stepped up, leaning on the metal railings.

"Camp Jupiter," he called, his voice confident and strong. "I am Jason Grace, I assume some of you have heard of me." People around Percy gasped in surprise. _Guess they did. _

Reyna stepped out from the crown in front of _Argo II_. "Who are with you on the ship?" she asked.

"Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez." Percy felt Hazel stiffen beside him.

"Sammy," he heard her mutter. _What does Sammy have to do with this?_ His brows furrowed.

Wait. _Annabeth Chase_, he smiled softly to himself, immediately forgetting about Sammy.

He looked forward to find Reyna looking expectantly at him. He nodded his head, moving from the crowd to stand beside Reyna.

"Hey," he greeted. "Why don't you guys come down from there?" Jason grinned at him, nodding.

Percy watched as a brown-haired boy walked over to the side of the ship and tossed a rope ladder down the side. People started to whisper from around Percy as the Greeks carefully climbed down. Percy turned around and faced the Roman campers.

"Romans," he called, getting their attention. "Like I told all of you, the Greeks have come here to help. I know that Greeks and Romans have always been enemies, but I think we could set that aside for now.

"Because if we don't get over that," Percy continued. "Who knows what will happen to all of us? Surely, Gaea would kill _all_ of us and leave no demigod alive. We all know that we wouldn't like that. So it's either we all die or we put our differences aside and work together to destroy Gaea."

Romans glanced around, exchanging looks with each other. Most of them were not pleased, Percy knew, but they'd have to deal with it once we start the travel to Greece. He looked around and locked eyes with Frank. His friend grinned at him and pulled Hazel with him to stand by Percy.

"You heard that?" Frank said. "Greeks and Romans must join forces in order to keep the Titans from destroying our world. What do you guys say to that?"

Campers hesitated, not sure whether to roar in disagreement or nod. That was when the campers from the Fifth Cohort started howling in agreement. Octavian scowled from the front.

"Greeks are our _enemies_, and have been for centuries," he protested. "Why should we trust them?"

Percy smirked at them. "Because your praetor is a Greek, too." That shut Octavian up.

With a grin, Percy turned around to face his Greek friends.

"So, G-man," he greeted the satyr. "How's Juniper?"

Grover bleated in happiness and bounded towards Percy. Grover then engulfed Percy in a bone-crushing hug as he heard Reyna protest.

"Oh, Perce!" Grover gushed. "I haven't seen you in eight months, dude! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"G-grover," Percy sputtered. "Can't...breathe!" Grover leaped away from Percy, grinning sheepishly.

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson," Jason said. Percy grinned goofily.

"So this is the famous Jason Grace," Percy repeated. "Wait. Grace, as in like Thalia Grace?"

"I'm her brother." Percy stared at Jason in surprise, his jaw hanging open.

"Seaweed Brain," he heard a female's voice say in a reprimanding tone. "It's rude to stare." Percy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Annabeth?" he asked, looking intently at the blonde who spoke.

"The one and only," she said. "You remember me, right?"

Percy stared at her, not even caring if staring's rude. His eyes drank in the golden blonde curls—the princess curls and her stormy gray eyes. A smile curled on his lips as he found a barely-there gray streak of hair among her blonde hair. Images of him and Annabeth dancing in Olympus flickered through his brain. Her tanned skin was as glowing as ever, making her look beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Percy joked lightly.

Annabeth's gray eyes filled with tears—it was of happiness, Percy knew—and she gave him a big watery smile. Feeling warm all over, Percy took quick strides towards her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her towards him, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I missed you _so much._" Tears fell down Annabeth's smooth cheeks as she said this. She smiled when Percy kissed them away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing her wet cheeks.

"Eight months," she said, her voice rising a bit. "_Eight months_, Seaweed Brain! Why so long?" Percy shushed her.

"Not here, Wise Girl," he said. Annabeth smiled at the nickname. "I'll explain later when we're alone, 'kay?" She nodded.

With his arms around Annabeth, he turned back to the Romans. They all stood in silence, probably stunned at what they saw. He nodded towards Reyna, silently asking her to dismiss the campers.

"Romans," Reyna yelled. "Go back to your tasks; you may train in the Coliseum. Cohort leaders, stay, we'll have to talk with the Greeks. Others, leave now!"

From behind, Grover leaned towards Percy and Annabeth. "Geez, she's bossy," he told them, causing Percy to chuckle and shake his head.

"Reyna," Percy said. "We'll talk here or in the Senate House?"

"Senate House."

Percy turned to Frank and Hazel. "I guess the introductions will come later."

* * *

><p>"Finally," Leo, the guy who Percy recognized from the scroll, breathed out. "I thought we'd <em>never<em> get out of there!" Piper smacked him over the head, causing the others to chuckle.

Annabeth pulled Percy away from the others and to the side. It was already sunset and they had just finished going through some negotiations with Reyna and the leaders of some cohorts. The sky was starting to darken as the campers made their way to the mess hall for supper.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Now's the time to explain." Percy nodded.

"You know that Hera planned all of this, right?" he asked. Annabeth nodded. "Well, she didn't let me wake up until a week ago. I was asleep for eight months. When I woke up, Lupa sent me to look for Camp Jupiter. I came here and met Hazel and Frank, the two campers who went to me while ago. Later on, Mars sent the three of us on a quest and we went to Alaska to free Thanatos, but I'll tell you about it soon. Other than that, that's practically it."

"Oka—" Annabeth said, only to be cut off.

"Oh, and Frank's my nephew," he added. "And I killed Polybotes." Annabeth gaped at him.

"Polybotes?" she breathed. "The giant sent to kill Poseidon?" Percy nodded, grinning smugly. "Oh, don't be so smug, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snapped.

"I can't help it." Percy shrugged. "So, now can I have a kiss?" He grinned, tucking a blonde curl behind Annabeth's ear.

"Maybe."

"Hmm," Percy mused. "Maybe isn't good enough."

With that, Percy swooped in and pressed his lips to Annabeth's He smiled into the kiss when she eagerly responded.

_I can't believe I actually _survived _without kissing my Wise Girl._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, guys! I hope you liked this one-shot. If some of you think this is pretty sucky, I have an excuse! I just had a tournament this morning that ended at 3 pm. And I wrote this after waking up at 6pm. Plus, it's almost time for me to rest up.<em>**

**_I'd appreciate constructive criticism, but flaming is not so welcomed for me. I'm a sensitive person, what can I do?_**

**_Please drop a review! Thanks =))_**


End file.
